<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479883">Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020'>fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Priests, Catholic, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в которой все капитаны — настоятели общей католической церкви / AU where all the captains are abbots of the Catholic church.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please, find the English version in Chapter 2.</p><p>Автора можно найти в <a href="https://twitter.com/pleasecensorr">твиттере</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p class="header">Ушиджима Вакатоши </p>
<p>— Самым первым из всех взошёл на эту ступень. В каждом приходе уже знают его имя, каждый монах прекрасно осведомлен о том, что он станет следующим первосвященником.<br/>
— До ужаса аккуратен в своем расписании, не пропускает ни одной утренней и вечерней молитвы, с точностью соблюдает все обряды и следит за тем, чтобы их соблюдали остальные, чем невероятно этих остальных раздражает. Знает ли он наизусть всю Библию? Вполне возможно.<br/>
— В глазах окружающих либо второй Иисус, либо великий грешник, замаливающий свои деяния в этих стенах.<br/>
— Несложно догадаться, что он любимчик епархии, которому достаются все привилегии.</p>
<p class="header">Ойкава Тоору</p>
<p>— Слишком хорошо выглядит для затворника, проводящего половину дня в своей келье.<br/>
— Не упускает возможности пофлиртовать с новенькой святой сестрой, за что регулярно получает нагоняи от старших и выслушивает нравоучения о греховности прелюбодеяния. Каждый раз делает вид, что ему очень, очень стыдно.<br/>
— Уверен, что Куроо Тецуро хочет его убить. На всякий случай закрывает комнату на ключ каждую ночь.<br/>
— В Господа Бога верит, но считает, что в рай его пустят и так. Бессовестно нарушает пост, заглядывается на монашек, время от времени курит и тщательно заметает следы.<br/>
— На очень хорошем счету у епархии, так как ни разу не попадался на делах греховных.</p>
<p class="header">Куроо Тецуро </p>
<p>— Что он вообще здесь забыл?<br/>
— Даже не скрывает тот факт, что курит по несколько раз в день. Регулярно таскает церковный кагор, не прочь ущипнуть за самые интересные места хорошеньких сестер, а то и вовсе зажать где-нибудь в углу. После нескольких пощёчин научился вовремя сбегать, но кошмарить дам одним своим присутствием не перестал.<br/>
— По уши влюблен в того самого симпатичного настоятеля, зажал бы около стенки и его, но тот почему-то до смерти его боится. Каждый раз очень оживляется, оказавшись с ним в одном молитвенном зале.<br/>
— Совершенно не подозревает, что его улыбки Ойкаве выглядят как жуткий оскал.<br/>
— Для всего прихода Куроо Тецуро — заблудшая овца. Как его до сих пор не выгнали? Никто не знает. </p>
<p class="header">Сугуру Дайшо </p>
<p>— Дотошный, хитрый и умный. Лезет под кожу, пытается узнать секреты каждого, никогда ничего не забывает.<br/>
— Искренне верит в то, что ничем не хуже Ушиваки. Пытается уличить того в нарушении правил и традиций прихода, но до сих пор не смог. Верить в то, что Ушивака настолько безгрешен, отказывается.<br/>
— «Святой отец, я согрешил. Но знали бы вы, что сегодня сделал Куроо Тецуро...»<br/>
— Сдает всех с потрохами и не жалеет ни секунды. Очень бережет свою репутацию и следит за тем, чтобы на ней не было ни пятнышка.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The artist can be found on <a href="https://twitter.com/pleasecensorr">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p class="header">Ushijima Wakatoshi</p>
<p>— He was the very first of the group to become an abbot. Every parish already knows his name, every monk is well aware that he is going to become the next bishop.<br/>
— Terribly accurate in his schedule, does not miss a single morning and evening prayer, accurately observes all the rituals and makes sure that others observe them too, which is incredibly annoying for them. Does he know the whole Bible by heart? Quite possible.<br/>
— In the eyes of those around him, he is either God, or a great sinner, atoning for his deeds within these walls.<br/>
— It is easy to guess that he is the favorite of the diocese, who gets all the privileges.</p>
<p class="header">Oikawa Tooru</p>
<p>— Looks too good for a recluse who spends half the day in his monastic cell.<br/>
— Does not miss an opportunity to flirt with a new holy sister, for which he regularly gets scolded by the elders, and then gets lectured about the sinfulness of adultery. Each time he pretends that he is so very ashamed.<br/>
— Absolutely sure that Kuroo Tetsurou wants to kill him. Locks his cell every night just in case.<br/>
— Believes in the Lord, but thinks that he will be allowed into paradise anyway. Shamelessly breaks the fasting, peeps at the nuns, smokes from time to time and carefully covers his tracks.<br/>
— In good standing within the diocese, since he has never been caught in the affairs of sinful people.</p>
<p class="header">Kuroo Tetsurou</p>
<p>— What did he even forget here?<br/>
— Does not even hide the fact that he smokes several times a day. Regularly steals the Cahors wine, does not mind giving the pretty sisters a pinch on the most interesting places, or even making out somewhere in the corner. After several slaps in the face, he learned to run away in time, but it did not stop him making ladies hair stand on end by his mere presence.<br/>
— Head over heels in love with that pretty abbot. He would have gladly make out with him near the wall too, but for some reason the guy is afraid to death of him. Every time gets extremely lively, while being in the same prayer hall with him.<br/>
— Has no idea that his smiles at Oikawa look like an eerie grin.<br/>
— To the entire parish, Kuroo Tetsurou is a lost sheep. Why hasn't he been kicked out yet? No one knows.</p>
<p class="header">Daishou Suguru</p>
<p>— Meticulous, cunning and smart. Easily gets under someone's skin, tries to find out everyone's secrets, never forgets anything.<br/>
— Sincerely believes that he is in no way inferior to Ushiwaka. Tries to catch him violating the rules and traditions of the parish, but no luck so far. Refuses to believe that Ushiwaka is so sinless.<br/>
— "Forgive me Father for I have sinned. But if only you knew what Kuroo Tetsurou did today..."<br/>
— Rats on everybody and does not regret a second. Very protective of his own reputation, makes sure that there is not a speck on it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>